Containers are known, for electric and/or electronic apparatuses, suitable for installation on a DIN guide, according to the reference norms IEC 60715 and DIN 43880. These norms define both the sizes of the DIN guide and also the sizes of the containers that can be installed on the DIN guide.
Containers are also known, for electric and/or electronic apparatuses, for front-panel assembly, that is, for the installation on doors of electric panels or machines, according to the reference norm IEC 61554. This norm defines the sizes of the containers for assembly in housing seatings with a hole having a square, rectangular or circular section.
Often the seating available for the installation of the apparatuses is predefined, such as for example in electric panels where assembly on a DIN guide is normally used. One disadvantage therefore is that the choice of an apparatus, for example a measuring instrument with desired function, is limited to the specific instruments and therefore the relative containers, designed for a predetermined installation.
There are accessory adaptation kits available, which allow to assemble, for example on a panel, an apparatus suitable for assembly on a DIN guide. One disadvantage of such accessory kits is that they determine both an increase in cost, due to the additional components which form the kit, and also increased assembly times to assemble the accessory kit on the apparatus.
Purpose of the present invention is to achieve a multi-functional container for electric and/or electronic apparatuses which can be installed, without the aid of specific accessories, both on a DIN guide, according to the DIN 43880 norm, and also on a panel, according to the IEC 61554 norm.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.